Unexpected Revelations
by PRC123
Summary: Mello and Matt have an interesting conversation, leaving Matt with questions on where he and his best-friend stand. The answer is son revealed, but not in a way Matt ever expected. MxM & MxN. One-shot


**I don't know where this came from. The plot popped into my head, I started typing and it just...showed up. I don't know about you, but I cried writing it. I didn't originally plan to post it, but my girlfriend was rather insistent about it. My first official MattxMello work. My first one-shot. And my first finished product. A Lot of firsts here. Dang. Sorry about the lack of grammar and/or spelling. I don't have a beta so I proof read it myself, and I seem to miss things obvious mistakes in my own works. oops. Anyway, here it is. My random One-shot. Enjoy :)**

Matt sat cross-legged on the floor, back to the small couch located in his room, game controller in hand and a cigarette in his mouth. The smoke curled in little tendrils as it rose to the ceiling. His fingers flew across the controller, faster than the speed of light, as his little character ran around killing zombies. With a quick flick of his fingers, little Ellis spun around and hit the clown zombie over the head with the guitar, the zombie falling to the floor. He was completely in the zone, his attention focused solely on the game, which would explain why he hadn't heard the door behind him open.

"Matt?" called familiar voice behind him. It was a voice Matt was used to hearing, yet still sent shivers down his spine.  
"What's up Mello?" He replied, still focused on his game.  
"Can you quit playing for a minute?" Mello asked.  
"Not really. I'm kinda in the middle of a huge melee streak. But I'm listening."  
"Matt, I need at least half of your attention right now." Mello replied, sounding annoyed.  
"Mello, you have half at least of my attention." Matt replied, brow furrowing as he heard the soft cry of the witch.  
"No I don't. I have about 10%. Which means in twenty minutes, you'll have forgotten everything I'm saying. So turn your damn game off and listen."

"Mello, if you want more of my attention, try not talking to me when I'm in the middle of a game."

"You're always in the middle of a game, now turn the fucking thing off and pay attention."

Matt rolled his eyes.

"No. I'm busy. Either tell me now, or come back later when I'm not in the middle of gaming."

There was a moment of silence, as if Mello had hesitated, before he whispered, "Please Mattie?"

Matt froze, eyes widening. Mello had just said please. His Mello, the one who wouldn't know manners if they sat they did a dance in his lap with a sign around it's neck that said "Free Chocolate" . And he had used that nickname, the one he always used when he was confused or scared. Not that Mello was ever actually scared. It was more like he was tentative to tell Matt something, like the time Mello had taken Matt's last cigarette and they didn't have the cash to get more because Roger didn't give them their allowance for another week. Matt paused his game, mid battle, placing his cigarette on the ashtray nearby, and turned to face Mello.

"You have my undivided attention."

Mello bit his lower lip in hesitation.

"Never mind." he said. Matt stared at him in disbelief.

"Never mind?"

"Ya, go back to your game."

Matt glared at him. "Mello, you just pulled me out of the biggest winning streak I've had yet in order to tell me whatever it was, only to chicken out in the end? I don't think so. You either tell me now, or I will beat it out of you."

Mello looked offended. "I didn't chicken out! I just don't want to tell you. Not like it matters anyway, it was stupid so go back to your all important fucking game."

"Mello, you either tell me now, or I will get up and beat the living shit out of you until you do." Matt threatened. Mello smirked.

"You couldn't take me if you tried. You've never been able to beat me in a fight."

Matt rolled his eyes. "That's because I was never trying. If I had wanted to kick your ass, I would have done it, but your pride would have gotten in the way. You'd realize you weren't the number one badass in Whammy's and you'd sulk about it for weeks on end, just like you do every time you don't come in first for something, and I'd be the one having to deal with all your emo bullshit. I always figured I'd save us both the trouble, and just let you win."

Mello frowned. "That's not fair."

"Doesn't matter. It's the truth. Now tell me whatever it is that you think is so important that I have to stop playing."

Mello drew in a breath. "Alright. I'm..I'm gay." Matt just blinked at him. "Is that all?" Mello gaped at him. "Is that all?" he asked intelligently. Matt nodded slowly. "Yes Mello. Let me break it down for you, slowly and using small words. Is. That. All?" Mello blinked in surprise. "Are you not upset about it? Or at least surprised?" Matt rolled his eyes. "Mello, I've known." "You've known? How?!" "Mells, look at yourself. The leather, midriff shirts. You take an hour in the shower, and another hour doing your hair every morning. How could I not have known?" Mello gaped at him in surprise. "Well I. I uh. Well."

Matt's eyes softened. "Mells, it's fine. Your gay, big deal. It's not like you admitted to breaking my xbox or anything. You like guys, not girls. The end of the world is not coming and no one's going to die. So stop flipping out about it."

"So, you're OK. With IT I mean."

"Of course I'm OK with its Mells. You're my best friend. You could admit to murder and I'd be just fine with it. Hell, I'd probably go to jail for it right along with you; you'd ask me to help, and I'd do it. I'm just that great of a guy."

Mello smiled, and pulled a chocolate bar off of the table, ripping open the paper open and snapping the end off with a loud crack. Matt turned back placed the cigarette in his mouth again, taking a long drag.

"If that's all, I'd like to go back to my game now."

"Hey Matt, I like someone."

Matt turned turned on a dime, spinning to look at Mello, hope gleaming in his eyes. He tried not to let his voice sound too eager.

"Ohh really? Anybody I know?" he asked.

"You could say that."

Matt cocked his head to the side. "What? Not going to tell me? I'm hurt." Mello laughed. "I'll tell ya soon enough. But I have to ask, you think there's any chance he may return my feelings?" Matt smiled. "He'd be crazy not to. But if you don't ask him, you'll never know if he does or not."

Mello nodded. "I suppose so. Well, I'm starved, and I can't think on an empty stomach. Some of us don't live off gaming points and technology pieces."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Try not to eat too many carbs, you'll get fat."

Mello crinkled his nose. "Matt, I'm gay not a woman. I don't care."

"yes, but if you get fat, you won't be able to wear the leather anymore. You'd look like one of those crappy cosplayers."

Mello snorted. "I'd look good no matter what. I could be 62 years old and weigh 300 pounds and I'd still be the hottest thing on the block." He spun on his heel and walked out, the door closing with a soft thud.

Matt merely laughed and rolled his eyes, turning back to his game. His mind ran wild with thoughts on the possibilities. If it was him Mello had that crush on, well wouldn't life just be grand? It'd be better than the time Matt had hacked the Whammy computers and added $200 to Mello and his allowances. The amount of chocolate, video games, and cigarettes they bought with that was astronomical. Not to mention it made Mello laugh when Matt changed Roger's background to include a picture of Mello and Matt mooning him. The detentions they got were totally worth it. Anything that made Mello happy was worth it.

His mind drifted back to the odd conversation he had with Near shortly after he had realized how he felt about his blond roommate.

_He had been sitting outside against a tree, cigarette in his mouth. He had spent the last few days avoiding said blond boy, fearing that Mello would figure out his little secret and end their friendship. Avoiding the blond was hard enough, but with Mello trying to corner him every minute of the day made it even worse. He was so lost in thought, he almost didn't notice the albino looking boy walk up to him._

"_You shouldn't ignore him like that." Came a quiet voice. Matt looked up at him._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Mello. You shouldn't avoid him like this. It worries him."_

"_What do you know about what worries Mello?"_

"_I know the fact that his best friend has suddenly started avoiding him worries him. He thinks he's done something wrong and that now you hate him for it."_

"_I don't hate him. I could never hate him."_

"_You know that. And I know that. But he doesn't seem to think so."_

"_I just need some distance." _

_Near sighed. "Listen Matt, your little crush wouldn't change anything. He'd still be your best friend, even if he did find out."_

_Matt stared at him in shock.  
__"How did you?"_

"_I'm observant. Not to mention it's fairly obvious. It seems to be obvious to everyone but you and Mello. Or just Mello now that you've finally realized your own feelings. Now stop being a prick and go apologize to him. You don't have to confess, but you shouldn't do that to him. He's your best friend and your his and he'd be devastated if the two of you couldn't be friends anymore and what you're doing is really scaring him."_

_Matt stared at the boy as he turned and walked away. He blinked in thought before getting to his feet and going off in search of his leather clad friend. He ran into him in their room, where Mello appeared to be pacing. He looked up as Matt opened the door and stepped in._

_"Mattie, why are you avoiding me? If I did something I'm really sorry and I won't do it again I swear."_  
_Matt shook his head. "Its fine Mello. You didn't do anything and I'm really sorry about all this."_  
_"So I didn't do anything?"_  
_Matt shook his head.  
__"And we're still friends."_  
_"Mello, we'll always be the best of friends. You know that."_

_Mello grinned and ran to hug Matt. Matt blinked in surprise before hugging back._

_"I thought you were mad at me for something and that you hated me." Mello whispered.  
__"No Mells, I'm not mad. I could never be mad at you." Matt replied._  
_"Good. By the way, I took your last cigarette." Matt pushed him away. _

"_You did what!" Mello laughed. _

"_You can't be mad at me Matt. Remember?"_

_"I take it back. I'm pissed now."_

With a small chuckle, Matt went back to his video game. He lost himself in the digital world of Left For Dead 2 and zombie killing. Before he knew it, hours had passed, the sun was setting, and the game was over. Shame, he had been playing that game for two days straight now. It was always a slightly sad occasion when Matt beat a game, ending the how knows how long marathon he had going.

He glanced up and noticed Mello still hadn't come back. Well, if he had, Matt didn't notice. He decided he'd go find him, see what the blond terror was up to without him.

Matt walked down the hallways of the house, nodding to a few of the other orphans he knew, including Linda. He checked the kitchens, the living room, the library, even Rogers office. Mello was nowhere to be found. With a curious expression on his face, he decided to ask Near. Maybe the little albino sheep knew where Mello was. They had a habit of running into each other, Matt getting drug along for the ride.

Matt stepped up to the plain white door of Near's room. The door was slightly ajar, leaving the crack just big enough for someone to peer into. He was about to knock when he heard voices. Not just one either, which meant Near wasn't just talking to his little toy robots.

"I don't think I understand what you are getting at." Near said in his monotone voice.

"Damn, I'm not sure how to say this."

Matt stiffened. That was Mello's voice. But what was Mello doing in Near's room in the first place. He had hoped the boy had seen Mello, not be hiding him in his room.

"Well, if you're only going to waste my time, I suggest you leave now."

"Near just hold on a sec, alright. I've been trying to find a way to tell you this for the longest time and now that I'm here, I forgot what I was planning to say."

"Then leave and come back once you remember."

There was a moment of silence. Matt didn't know why he was still standing there, why he didn't just walk away. Something in him screamed to leave, that he wasn't going to like what was going to happen, but he was curious as to what Mello was doing in his arch rival/nemesis's room.

"Screw it." Mello growled. Suddenly there was a thump and a gasp of surprise. Matt jumped and bumped into the door. The door slid open, revealing Mello holding Near against the wall, arms place on his waist possessively, lips locked. Matt gasped and Mello spun on his heels, Near staring at him in surprise and guilt.

"Matt?" he asked, confused.

"Oh. Uh, hey Mello. I, uh, didn't mean to interrupt you. I was wondering where you had run off to after our little talk and went to find you. I was actually going to ask Near here if he had seen you, but obviously he has and I, uh, don't need to find you anymore. So I'll just go now. I'll see ya later, okay."

He struggled to keep his breathing even and his voice from quivering. Without waiting for an answer, he closed the door with a small snap. He began walking towards his room slowly, tears in his eyes perfectly concealed by the orange plastic goggles.

~Fin.

**So, how was it? Great? good? bad? terrible? makes-you-want-to-burn-your-eyes-out-of-their-sockets? Let me know what you think. Reviews are like candy, makes you feel good for giving em, and makes me feel good for getting em. Even if it's a flame. Flames are fun. Xp I wonder, should I make a sequel Would you be interested in reading it? I don't know. Anyway, that's about it I guess. Laters XD  
****-PRC123**


End file.
